uhs_trackfandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy Of Those Who Graduated
Seth Edwards- Yeah he may have been a running God but he's really just best known for a being a chill ass dude. -2016 * Alex Minor- He tried to finger A LOT of guys on the team. He wasn't even our worst sexual harasser. -2016 * Robert Sanders- He completely destroyed the Westwood bathroom. See "Greatest Hits of UHS Track" for more info. -2018 * Sean Kimble- Let's be real, he'll be remembered for his beard. He was nice and cool, but the beard pretty much defined him. -2017 * Robin Altman- Once again literally everything she ever did will go down in team history. See "Greatest Hits of UHS Track" for more info. -2017 * Phillip White- I guess he was state champ or whatever. But what he's really best known for is how short he was. He was like a fast, jacked Leprechaun. -2018 * Nick Summerlin- I don't know there's nothing funny to remember about him. His laugh was shitty I guess. All in all, he was just a chill dude who never answered our question, "Nick are you going to the time trial?" -2018 * Michael Gharib- Gharib will be remembered for many things. How nice he was, the fact that he was an unstoppable wall of muscle (banned from all and any tournaments), the way he was a bit too touchy-feely, his constant arguing with Alex Dean on politics, and of course his god awful driving. -2018 * Andrew Phillips- No matter how much you got to know him or how nice he was, you couldn't help thinking, "What a dick." -2018 * Curtis Lillard- Curtis will be always be remembered for his nonstop, constant, once a day sexual harassment of the guys on the team. It was often said you weren't on the team until Curtis raped you. * Ollie Reed- "DEEZ NUTS! HA! GOT 'EM!" -Ollie Reed -2018 * Dre- He once didn't come to practice until the last three weeks, kicked Ryan off Varsity, and then passed out at states. He will be missed. -2017 * Nathaniel Wheeler- Vape Nation. Adam Hart beat him in discus even though Adam's a thrower and Wheeler isn't. What an asshole that Adam is. -2018 * Zak Williams- He’s remembered for creating this wiki and being a serial rapist, in that order. He was also the tallest person on the team, but somewhat impressively had the smallest dick on the team. -2019 * Tommy Sherlock- Best thrower in UHS school history, but more importantly, the inventor of “The Mary”. Was also featured on the ESPN Sportscenter Snapchat. -2019 * Josh Sharkey- Had the second best youtube channel on the team, is the second best thrower in UHS school history, is second in my heart, and only lasts a second in bed. -2019 * Alex Dean- He’ll probably be remembered for his high tier sass -2019 * Adam Hart- He was a solid dude and a Mormon. -2019 * Nathaniel Edwards- The Gary to Josh’s Larry. -2019 * Ryan Coen- We’re all pretty sure he was on the autism spectrum. -2019